theblockheadsfandomcom_ja-20200213-history
サーバー
A server is an online world that allows multiple players and devices to play together. Unlike other forms of multiplayer, all players can freely connect, reconnect, and disconnect. A local network game is similar to a local server in that it could be used as a server if set up correctly. Starting in version 1.5, servers may also be 4x or 16x larger. A link to a server can be shown in the following format: * blockheads://(server domain or IP):(port) * http://theblockheads.net/join/(server domain or IP):(port) Nicknames Nicknames are names used to identify your account. An unlimited number of nicknames may be created by a device on a server, but only one can be running actions from a device at any given time. When creating a nickname, the nickname chosen cannot have been banned or have been previously used. A nickname can only be logged in to from the same device it was created with, or another device sharing the same iCloud, Game Center, Google Play, or Amazon Game Circle account. A nickname cannot be logged in to from multiple devices at the same time. Blockheads and their items are tied to an an account. Blockheads cannot be moved or transferred between nicknames. Shops can only be stocked, have the price set, have the profit collected, and removed by the player who placed it. Safes, display cabinets, and portal chests cannot accessed or removed by other players. Iron doors and iron trapdoors cannot be passed through by other players. Chests, shelves, crafting surfaces, portals, steam locomotives, rail handcars, wooden beds, soft beds, golden beds can be used or accessed by other players, but not removed. Server Hosting Mac Server App The Mac Server App is free and allows worlds to be hosted. It can be connected to using Local Network, or, if set up correctly, by anyone, using port forwarding to forward the correct port to a Mac. Mac servers can have up to 32 players connected at once. It requires Mac OS X 10.8 Mountain Lion or higher to run. Creating a Server # Download the server app here # Open the app and click "New" # Enter name of server # Click "Start" Server Interface A chat log and a chat box are located on the right hand side. A player log with player nicknames and IPs is in the middle. Banning, kicking, and whitelisting can both be done from the chat box and the interface. Other server commands can be used through the chat box. BlockServer Server hosting using BlockServer costs $0.20 USD per world per day. Each world has a public world page located at http://blockserver.net/world/ followed by the world's name. BlockServer servers can have up to 16 players connected at once. Blockserver backs up servers every day, storing a backup for two months. Creating a Server # Sign up with BlockServer # Go to the World Manager # Click "Create World" # Enter name of world # Click "Start" Server Settings Overview shows server status, player log, and server history; also allows server to be started and stopped. General shows preferred port, maximum players, and contact emails. Lists shows lists of admins, moderators, whitelist, and blacklist. Announcements allows periodic announcements to occur on a scheduled basis. Chat shows live chat and allows messages to be sent. Backups allows worlds to be rolled back by up to seven days. The backup can also be downloaded. Server Listing controls public listing, connection link, contact form, donation link, custom world page, and content of world page. Powers Mods Mods can use the following commands in the chat: * /HELP * /PLAYERS * /KICK * /BAN * /BAN-NO-DEVICE * /UNBAN * /WHITELIST * /UNWHITELIST Admins Admins can use all commands in the chat. They may also pass through others' iron doors and iron trapdoors, and use and pick up all items, even those not owned by them. (crafting surfaces, beds, chests, safes, shelves, etc.) Server Commands Server commands are done through the chat. Only admins and mods can use server commands. All commands are case-insensitive, for both the command itself and its input. Commands are not shown to the public, nor are their responses. An invalid command is not shown to the public, and gives no response, doing nothing. BlockServer adds additional commands that all players can use. As only mods/admins have these "invalid" commands hidden, they are publicly visible when attempted by any other player. See also *Server List カテゴリ:ガイド * カテゴリ:削除予定